Truth and Lies
by animeisheart
Summary: Summary: After recovering from an accident, Manami Okuda tried to continue her life as a student in Class 3-A even if she is suffering from amnesia. She is contented with her life as a student in Kunugigaoka until a tall, red-haired boy from Class 3-E showed up and told her that everything is a lie. A love triangle between Manami Okuda, Karma Akabane, and Asano Gakushu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After such a tiring day, Asano Gakushu decided to walk home since his father still has a business meeting. Indeed, it's very difficult to be Kunugigaoka Junior High School's Student Council President. He has to ensure that students in the Main Campus are studying well and the 3-E losers will remain losers. However, some 3-E students are competitive which includes his number one enemy, Karma Akabane.

It was already 9pm and he's enjoying the cool breeze when a raven-haired girl bumped into him as he was about to turn to the next next thing he knew, the girl was apologizing to him.

"A-asano-san, I-I'm so sorry," the girl stuttered while bowing her head.

"It's alright," Asano replied dryly. He helped her gathered the scattered papers that she was holding before bumping into him. The girl thanked him and apologized again and left hurriedly.

Asano wasn't able to know the girl's name until he saw another sheet of paper lying on the pathway a little further from him. He picked it up. Okuda Manami, Class 3-E.

Okuda Manami was his classmate during their 1st year and 2nd year. He was very busy with his academics and being the Student Council President that he had no time to get to know someone who blends well with the background. He put little attention to her when they were classmates. Due to the darkness, he wasn't able to notice that one of those 3-E students bumped into him and he helped a good-for-nothing student. He was about to crumple the paper when he saw that it was a Science test paper and he was amazed by the girl's score: 99%.

"Hmph, not bad Okuda," he said. With that he continued walking home.

Indeed, Manami Okuda's knowledge in Science is superb. Not even him could compete with her. Still, she doesn't perform well with language arts which pulled her to Class 3-E.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Karma-kun, what happened to you?," Manami asked Karma.

"Oh this? I bruised when I got into a fight against 5 delinquents," Karma replied, while showing Manami the bruise on his left cheek.

"Come with me to the Science Lab," she replied. He followed her silently.

"Were you working on a poison yesterday?" Karma asked while examining one of the chemicals at the fume hood.

"Yes. I was mixing some corrosive chemical with the anti-sensei bullets. We can use it for assassination," Manami replied while gathering a few beakers.

"I see. And you ended up going home late. You bumped into Asano and you didn't even tell me about it." Karma said while staring at Manami. She flinched.

"H-how did y-you know about that?," she replied.

"Koro-sensei told me. He was watching you from afar. Next time, go home earlier unless I'm with you," Karma replied while hiding the blush from his cheeks. It's his responsibility to ensure the bespectacled girl's safety since they're assassination partners and he would feel guilty if something wrong happens to him since he wasn't around yesterday - he skipped classes. She nodded and looked away.

The awkward silence was broken when Manami put a cottony handkerchief on Karma's bruised left cheek.

"It stings..a bit," was all Karma could say. Manami was so close to his face and she is holding a handkerchief with some chemicals on it to ease the pain from his bruise.

"The handkerchief has some liquid nitrogen to help you with your bruise. That's what you get for fighting those delinquents," Manami said.

"So you could be very straightforward huh. By the way Okuda-san, you are so close to my face," he teased her and smirked. Manami flinched and blushed. She almost dropped the handkerchief due to embarrassment. He always liked teasing her. He also doesn't mind if her face is too close to his.

"I'll do it," he said as he took the handkerchief away from Manami's hand. He pressed the handkerchief on his cheek.

Later, the pair went to a coffee shop where they would plan their attempt to assassinate Koro-sensei. Little did they know that from the second floor, Asano was observing them, especially Okuda Manami.

"Okuda Manami, you're quite interesting. With your performance in Science, you could be a great asset in Class 3-A. Too bad you're in Class 3-E and worse, you're friends with my enemy, Karma Akabane," he said to himself as he watch the two from afar.

Author's Note: Hey guys! So what do you think of the first chapter? I hope you like it! This is my first story that will have lots of chapters so I'll try to update as fast as possible but I think I will not be able to in the next few weeks because I will be very busy with schoolworks. Anyway, this story is suggested to me by Litari Kisaru. Thanks for your suggestion. Feel free to review guys! :) See you soon! 3


	2. Chapter 2

_*ring*...*ring*...*ring*_

Asano Gakushu stopped the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He woke up from his sleep, washed his face, changed his clothes, ate breakfast, and started heading to school. Everything was going on his usual daily routine until he turned to another street and saw a raven-haired girl walking a few meters away from him. He then remembered the events that he saw at the cafe. He remembered Karma and Manami spending time together at the cafe.

"How could someone so timid like her be friends with such a violent person like Akabane?" he told himself as he continued heading straight to the Main Building while the bespectacled girl went to another street in order to get to the Old Building.

Meanwhile, Manami was busy solving a chemical equation written in a piece of paper while she was walking. Her mind was so focus on solving the equation that she almost tripped from a puddle of water ahead of her. Good thing Karma assisted her before she fell.

"Watch out, Okuda-san" greeted the red-haired boy.

"Karma-kun! Th-thanks. But, since when were you h-here?" asked Manami.

"Oh I just saw you walking ahead of me so I joined you. I greeted several times but you didn't respond." he replied.

"I-is that so? Maybe I was too busy analyzing these chemical equations. I'm so sorry" she replied.

"Oh well. Let's just go to class and assassinate the perverted octopus" Karma replied jokingly.

Once classes started, Karma Akabane started sleeping in class. He was about to have a nice dream when someone interrupted his siesta.

"Karma-kun, you mustn't sleep when your teacher is giving a lecture on Japanese Literature!" scolded Koro-sensei.

The red-haired boy sat up straight and replied, "Even if you didn't teach that, I know all about it." After saying those words, knives and guns were thrown and fire directly at Koro-sensei. He was able to dodge them all and was brimming with confidence which annoyed Karma.

"Too slow!" Koro-sensei teased.

"Tch."

"Now let's go back to our lesso-" before Koro-sensei knew it, half of his tentacles were blown into pieces.

"Gotcha!" Karma said as he attacked the teacher.

"Since when did you attack?" Koro-sensei asked. Panic can be read in his expression since his speed was reduced.

"I didn't. Okuda-san did. All I did was distract you," he smirked while slashing his knife.

While Koro-sensei was busy with Karma, Okuda was able to spread a corrosive chemical at the floor without him noticing it. While Koro-sensei was dodging earlier Karma's attacks, his tentacles made contact with the poison. Thus, some of the tentacles got destroyed. Soon, Manami and Karma were backed up by the whole class in assassination. Still, even if Koro-sensei's speed was reduced, he's still fast enough and very tricky to dodge all of those.

Later, Karma and Okuda were praised for their outstanding plan.

"That was a nice trick Karma! You guys really are one of the best partners in assassination." Isogai said.

"Manami-chan, your plan was incredible! You were able to destroy half of his tentacles" Kayano said to her friend.

After classes, Karma and Manami were about to go to the Science Laboratory when Karma was called by Nagisa.

"Karma, the boys are being requested by Karasuma-sensei." Nagisa said. Karma decided to skip the assassination training held by Karasuma-sensei but Manami insisted for him to join the other boys.

"D-don't worry about it. I can mix the chemicals myself"

"Okay then. I'll try to catch up. But if I won't be able to do so, go home before it gets dark." Karma said as he joined Nagisa and the other boys. Manami nodded.

At the laboratory, Manami worked perfectly and silently. She was able to heat lots of deadly chemicals and was guided by the chemical equations that she's been solving earlier. She was able to create 3 lethal poisons.

"This will be enough. I need to try this tomorrow." she said as she placed them in separate containers. She carefully placed the containers in a sealed cabinet and cleaned the laboratory apparatuses that she used.

It was 5:47pm so she texted Karma that she'll be going home now. She took her shoes out of the locker and began walking home. Before leaving the campus, he saw the boys practicing their assassination skills. She was about to leave when Karma turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back and left the campus.

Little did she know that an unfortunate series of events are about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

While Manami was walking home, she decided to do the groceries. She stopped at the nearest grocery shop and buy a few goods before going home. While she was inside the shop, she was greeted by a green-haired girl.

"Manami-chan!"

She turned around to see who called her name and saw Kayano Kaede smiling at her. She smiled and greeted back at the cheerful girl.

"Doing the groceries by yourself?" asked Kayano.

"Y-yeah. I decided to buy some goods before going home," replied the bespectacled girl.

"I thought you always walk home with Karma? Where is he?" Kayano asked as she changed the topic.

"The boys are having their assassination training together with Karasuma-sensei so I head out first." Manami replied in a low voice so that no one can overhear it.

"That sounds nice. I hope we can also have an all-girls assassination training, too!" said Kayano.

"Y-yeah."

"I was actually planning to visit you and some others at home since I want to give you some cookies. I made lots of them earlier." Kayano said.

"Th-thank you Kayano-chan," replied Manami.

As soon as they're done with their groceries, they went to the cashier and paid. It was already 6:30pm when they finished and started walking home. While they were walking, Manami was bombarded with questions.

"Manami-chan, are you dating Karma?" Kayano asked suddenly.

"H-huh? Wh-what made you th-think of it that way? We're just assassination partners. Th-that's all." Manami asked while blushing.

"Assassination partners? or maybe partners for life!" Kayano teased the raven-haired girl.

"Th-that's impossible!" Manami replied, blushing more."

"You guys would seriously be a great couple! I mean it!" Kayano replied in a cheerful way.

"K-kayano-chan!" Manami said as she pouted.

"Okay. Okay. I won't tease you...for now!" Kayano smiled. "By the way, we were really impressed when the two of you tried assassinating Koro-sensei earlier."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. We got more impressed when we learned that it was your plan. I'm happy that you're slowly going out of your shell" Kayano said and smiled.

"Y-you know, I've always thought that I'm useless. During my 1st year and 2nd year in Kunugigaoka, I've always felt like that and everyone thought of me as useless and weak. B-but in this assassination classroom, I realized that I can develop my skills and use them wisely. Th-thank you, Kayano-chan."

"Yeah. Let's continue with our assassinations and surely, you'll prove them wrong"

While they were enjoying their walk, they talked about plenty of stuffs concerning academics, assassination, and even some girl talk.

Manami is comfortable when she's with the people whom she trusted. And that includes the most friendly in their class, Kayano. Aside from Kayano, she's also comfortable with Karma.

"D-don't you want to bring some cookies for Koro-sensei?" Manami asked.

"Sure thing. But I'll give it to him tomorrow since he said earlier that he's going to Arizona tonight." Kayano replied.

"Is that so."

"How about we add some poison and give it to him as a gift," Kayano suggested.

"S-sure. I've already prepared 3 lethal poisons. They're at the Science Lab. Let's add some to the cookies tomorrow" Manami replied.

The two girls continued sharing stories and walking home when suddenly, they saw a little girl crossed the busy street. The two girls were shocked but Manami chased after the child that was going to be hit by a car. Manami was able to push the girl away. However, she was the one that was hit.

"Manami-chan!" Kayano shouted as she ran to the girl. She was unconscious and severely injured. There was blood and wounds on her head and in some parts of her body. It was the result of the impact of being hit by a fast-moving car.

"Ambulance! Please call an ambulance!" Kayano shouted to the people who saw the incident as she cried. She didn't know what to do. Her friend's life is in danger. The little girl was taken away by the police and asked where her parents are. Soon, an ambulance arrived and took Manami. Kayano was allowed to get inside the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses and doctors rushed to Manami's aid. Kayano waited outside the Emergency room. She texted her classmates and Koro-sensei.

Her classmates started arriving. The first one to arrive is Nagisa and Karma. They were catching their breath when they arrived.

"We were walking home after the training when we received your text message" Nagisa said as he panted.

"What happened?" Karma asked, concern can be seen in his face.

"L-let's wait for the others to come. I-I don't want to repeat telling everyone the story." Kayano said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Soon, their classmates and their teachers arrived. Kayano told them what happened and everyone was shocked.

"She's very brave to save the little girl. But this is the consequence of her act," Karma said to himself.

They waited for a few hours until Koro-sensei told them to go home.

"Everyone, it's already late night. Please go home now," Koro-sensei said to his students.

"B-but, we want to know Okuda's condition," Sugino said.

"We will know about it tomorrow. It's late already and we don't want another student to get harmed. " Karasuma-sensei added.

"Then please update on her condition" Megu insisted. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei nodded. With that, the students started going home.

Koro-sensei wanted to stay as well but he was insisted by the two professors to go home as well since the hospital is a public place and people might notice him. The only students that remained were Kayano, Nagisa, and Karma. They told the 2 adults that they will wait for the doctor's announcement. After a few minutes, Karma said that he'll go for a walk for some fresh air. The two nodded.

Karma walked outside the hospital. He was blaming himself for what happened. He was holding back his tears. He doesn't want to imagine the accident.

"If only I was there with her" was all he could say as tears fell from his eyes.

After a few more minutes, he went back to the hospital and joined the group.

"The doctor was here earlier. Manami-chan is no longer in danger. She just needs to rest. As much as we want to stay here, visiting hours are over ," Kayano informed Karma.

"We'll visit her tomorrow first thing in the morning" Bitch-sensei added.

"Let's all go home now. I'll drive you all home" said Karasuma-sensei. Karma didn't comment. He was relieved by what he heard that she's no longer in danger but he felt uneasy. He felt that something's wrong. Still, he obeyed and followed the group since he can't stay at the hospital. Before joining the group, he asked one of the nurses to check on Manami from time to time. The nurse agreed to his request.

While they were heading at the parking area, a pair of eyes were watching them. It was Asano Gakushu. He was also on his way to the parking lot after visiting a sick student from 3-A. He was intrigued when he saw the group. Before leaving, he went on to check on the nurse's information desk.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" Asano asked the nurse.

"Yes mister?"

"Is there any student from Kunugigaoka that's also confined in this hospital? I'm the Student Council President of the school and I need to know it for the student records" Asano said. The clerk checked the patient records and said a few names, including the one that he visited. But what caught his attention was when the clerk said "Okuda Manami".

"Okuda Manami? Why was she confined here?" he asked.

"She got in an accident. She's at Room 302 if you want to visit her tomorrow"

His eyes widened in disbelief. After hearing that, he thanked the nurse and left. While he was walking towards the parking lot, he found himself feeling concerned for the 3-E student.

"Maybe I'll visit her tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Karma Akabane woke up earlier than he had anticipated and started preparing himself for the day. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and changing into a fresh set of clothes, he hurriedly left his house and went straight to the hospital. He admitted that he's never been this concerned to anyone all his life but a part of him really wanted to see Manami right now. He ran across the streets until he's near the hospital. It just stopped raining so the road is slippery and puddles of water are almost everywhere but he didn't slip nor didn't stepped on the puddles. It was cold yet he doesn't feel it. He barely stopped running to catch his breath when he heard 2 familiar voices calling his name.

"Karma!"

Karma turned around and saw Nagisa and Kayano running to catch up to him.

"G-good morning!," Kayano greeted as she gasped from all the running. Karma nodded and greeted her as well.

"Good thing you heard us calling you this time," added Nagisa as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"This time? Were you calling me several times already?" asked Karma. The two nodded. "Sorry about that. I was focused on running that I didn't notice you two. Let's get going," replied Karma as he gave his signature smirk to his classmates. He just doesn't want to admit how concerned he is to Manami that he wants to focus on reaching the hospital where she is. Thus, the three of them entered the hospital lobby and went straight into the floor where Manami's room is.

They were greeted by Kurahashi, Kanzaki, Rio, Sugaya, Isogai, Megu,Koro-sensei (in-disguise), and Karasuma-sensei. Apparently, they also just arrived and would like to visit their friend. Just when they were about to enter the room, Manami's parents arrived as well.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Okuda!," greeted the students.

"Thank you for visiting my daughter," Manami's mother smiled. Even as she smiled, concern can be seen in her amethyst eyes.

"We just received the text message that your teacher sent us last night. Thank you for informing us," Manami's father added. He was tall, raven-haired, and has a very pleasing personality.

The group let the parents enter the room first.

"Can we enter as well?," Kayano asked. They received a nod and smile as a response. The group entered the room. The doctor and a nurse was there. They were checking Manami's condition.

They found Manami asleep in the hospital bed with an equipped oxygen-breathing apparatus and some bandages wrapped around her arms. She's not wearing her round glasses and her hair is down. Everyone in the room can see her angelic face. Her parents approached her and kissed their daughter at the forehead.

Kurahashi and Kanzaki placed their fresh bouquet of flowers with a get-well-soon note on the bedside table while Kayano placed a box of her freshly baked cookies on the other bedside table. Rio placed a box of chocolates at the table. Other get well soon cards from Hayami, Ritsu, and the others were placed at the table.

"So how is she, Doctor?" asked Manami's mother.

"Last night, I informed her classmates that she is no longer in danger. We stopped the bleeding and took care of her injuries and wounds. She is no longer in danger but the impact of being hit was so strong that she's still unconscious right now. And I want you all to be prepared for something worse."

Everyone was tensed upon hearing the warning that the doctor gave. They were waiting for the doctor to continue and braced themselves for what he has to say.

"Manami is very lucky to survive those fatal injuries. For someone who has a frail body like her, it's already a miracle. Also, she's very lucky not to undergo coma. However, the impact of the shock might cause her traumatic amnesia, meaning she might lose some of her memories."

Everyone was silent. Her mother started crying while her father thanked the doctor. The doctor expressed his apology for Manami's amnesia before leaving the room and assured the parents that now that she's still unconscious, she will be taken care by the nurses and by doctors. The students and teachers waited outside.

"I can't believe that this is happening to her." Megu said. The other students nodded. Everyone was saddened by the news. After a few minutes, the door opened and Manami's parents thanked them for visiting her daughter. They were about to leave when Manami's mother asked the group,

"Is Karma Akabane here?"

Everyone's attention turned to the red-haired boy who was silently standing at the corner with his eyes on the ground. He turned his attention toward Manami's parents. Both approached the boy and smiled.

"Thank you for always taking care of our daughter. I'm glad she found a great friend like you," her mother said.

"She's very fond of you. Please take care of her," her father added.

The parents thanked the group once again before leaving. After they have left, the group entered the room and was silent for a moment until Koro-sensei spoke.

"Let's not feel bad about it. If she lost her memories, then we'll make new ones with her as long as she's with us. We'll do our best to make her regain her memories as soon as she wakes up. Let's all cheer up now!" said Koro-sensei as he pat their heads one at a time.

Kurahashi and Sugaya smiled and agreed.

"I'll visit her everyday until she wakes up. Once she wakes up, we'll continue our assassination plans," Karma said and smirked. He looked at her sleeping friend and then left the room.

"I'm glad that he's already showing his true emotions to Okuda-san," Koro-sensei said as he turned pink.

Everyone was delighted by Karma's optimism and honesty. Soon, they started leaving their gifts to Manami and headed out to the door as well.

An hour has passed when Karma and the others visited Manami when another person entered the room. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers with a get-well-soon card on it but it has no name. His eyes were looking straight at the girl. He's on the move to start his flawless plan.

"I will make sure that once you wake up, you'll join Class 3-A and you'll forget everything about Class 3-E."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

For the past 3 days, Class 3-E took care of the unconscious Manami. They visited her from time to time and brought some flowers and gifts for her. Karma Akabane spent most of his time at the hospital. He wants to make sure that he's there at Manami's side once she awakens and he's there to answer her questions. Sometimes, he would fall asleep as he hoped for her to regain her consciousness. He will just be awakened whenever a nurse gets inside to check on the patient.

He remembered his conversation with Nagisa yesterday.

"I'm glad that you were able to show your concern to Okuda-san," Nagisa said. Karma just looked at him.

"Come on Karma. It's time that you tell her how you feel about her," added Nagisa.

"She's the only person in 3-E who's been this kind to me. She never thought that I was scary and she can handle my treacherous attitude. I've been too soft with my emotions lately maybe because of her. I really like her," Karma replied to his close friend as he let a genuine smile.

After remembering that conversation, he thought that maybe Nagisa's right. It's time for him to tell the truth. He then heard a knock on the door. A small group of his classmates has arrived. The group consists of Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okano, Maehara, Megu, and Isogai.

"Hey there! Skipping classes just to visit Okuda-san?," greeted Megu to the red-haired boy.

"I'll just get bored at school so I just went here," Karma replied confidently.

"I'll replace the flowers in the vase with this new ones," Okano said.

"Has she awakened?" Sugino asked.

"No. It's been three days already," Karma said.

"It's alright. She'll soon wake up," Isogai said in an optimistic tone.

They spent almost an hour at Room 302 until they noticed that it's already night. The group decided to leave.

"Karma, let's go home now. We'll visit her tomorrow." Maehara said.

"Hopefully she'll be awake tomorrow," Kanzaki added.

Karma agreed to the group's suggestion. He joined the others and left the room. Before closing the door, he looked at Manami and smiled.

That afternoon, Asano Gakushuu went to the Okuda residence. After introducing himself as the Student Council President and former classmate of their daughter, he was warmly welcomed by Manami's parents.

"Thank you for visiting Manami at the hospital. What can we do for you?" her mother asked him.

"I'm actually thinking of transferring Manami to Class 3-A because she has improved her grades lately and her scores in Science in astounding. It would be best for her to be transferred to Class 3-A" Asano replied.

"Well, as much as we want to agree with your suggestion, we can't decide on our own. She should be the one to decide on that. Still, thank you for your offer, Asano-kun," her father replied. But the next thing Manami's parents knew, they were staring at a pair of hypnotizing eyes of Asano. Asano learned how to use hypnosis by observing his father do it several times to the students at the Main Building. Soon, he was able to _convince_ Manami's parents for her transfer to Class 3-A as soon as she recovers.

Later, Asano Gakushu was later called by his father, Asano Gakuho. He met him at his office and was prepared to be questioned for his earlier actions.

"I learned that you visited the Okuda residence and hypnotized her parents to agree to your plan. May I know what were you thinking? Why would you want a 3-E student to be transferred to 3-A?"

"Manami Okuda is one of 3-E's intelligent student that can be easily convinced to move to 3-A. She can be a valuable asset if she's in 3-A. Besides, it will be the start of 3-E's downfall if one of the outstanding students are taken away from them. So please let me accomplish my flawless plan," Gakushu replied to his father.

"Very well then. But if something wrong ever happens , I will interrupt your so-called flawless plan," Gakuho replied. Asano Gakushuu nodded and left the room. As he walked away from the room, his mind is focused on the preparation.

"Her parents agreed to my request. She will be transferred to another hospital. Once she wakes up, she's part of 3-A already. She will live in the most secured dormitory inside Kunugigaoka. 3-E students are prohibited to enter the Main Building already except during assemblies and they will never be given a chance to talk to Okuda." he thought to himself. He gave out an evil smile.

The next day, Karma, Nagisa, Itona, Chiba, Hayami, and Kayano decided to visit Manami. But they were shocked to see that the room was empty. Karma immediately went to the nurse's information desk.

"Excuse me, may I know where is the patient at Room 302?"

"She's been discharged a few hours ago. She was awake and her parents are planning to transfer her to another hospital for her therapy " said the nurse.

The small group gathered and thought about what the nurse just said.

"I can't believe this. Why would Manami-chan's parents transfer her to another hospital without even telling us? They promised that they will inform us once she wakes up, right?" Kayano asked and everyone agreed.

Karma texted and tried calling Manami's phone several times but the phone was never answered. "Weird. This change of event is too weird! What the hell happened while we were away?!" Karma asked himself.

Everyone was confused. They didn't know if they should be happy to learn that Manami's awake or they should be terrified that their friend disappeared and was transferred to another hospital which is very peculiar.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Next chapters would be clash between 3-E and 3-A. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Asano-kun, are you sure about this?"Teppei Araki asked.

"Yeah. You should critically think about this. This could be a wrong move," Tomoya Seo added.

"Are you implying that you're doubting my plan?" asked Asano Gakushu while looking straight at the two Virtuosos.

"It's not like that, Asano-kun. Your plan is incredibly flawless but we can't just let a 3-E girl be part suddenly of 3-A. She might be a disgrace in our class if she can't perform well," Natsuhiko Koyama explained. He personally didn't like Manami Okuda since she has beat him several times in Science exams and befriending his rival is really a wrong move for him but if Asano ordered them to do so, he needs to reconsider his thoughts of it.

"Let's just all stick to Asano's plan, shall we? This could be our answer in destroying 3-E," Ren Sakakibara said.

"Ren is right. This plan of mine is the answer in order for 3-E to step out of the spotlight. We can't just let them have fun and gain confidence after defeating us students from the Main Building." Asano said.

"Has the Principal approved of this?" Araki asked.

"Earlier, I told him my motive and he said that he will not meddle with my plan as long as 3-E wouldn't cause any ruckus and the school will not be negatively affected by it. But he told me that if it messed up and my plans got destroyed, he will interfere immediately and I have to stop it." Asano replied as they stopped to a hospital room. "Let's now welcome the newest member of 3-A" is what he said as he opened the hospital door.

There came the sight of a raven-haired girl who was sitting on her hospital bed while looking out of the window. She was not wearing her eyeglasses and she's not on her usual braids. She was softly humming a song when the 5 Virtuosos entered. She was greeted warmly by the group.

"How are you today, Okuda?" Asano asked the girl, noticing her amethyst eyes are more appealing without the eyeglasses hindering him from seeing the beauty of her eyes.

"I guess I'm fine. Well, I've lost my memories and all, but good thing you were here to explain everything, Asano-kun," Manami replied while touching the bandages on her head.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you from now on, especially after suffering from amnesia. By the way, these are **our** friends." Asano said as he introduced the 4 gentlemen with him. Manami smiled to each of them. It's funny how she tried to act very friendly to them even though she doesn't remember even a small fragment of memory with them.

"Together, we'll be with you to help you get used to your life here. Just approach us anytime, okay?" Asano replied as he replaced the flowers in the vase. Manami responded with a gentle nod.

After being unconscious, Manami woke up in the hospital room with her parents beside her. Her parents told her what had happened. That she got in an accident after saving a girl from being hit by a car and how Asano and the others took care of her while she was at the hospital and while her parents were away. She honestly felt lucky that even if she had an accident, there are people who'd been taking care of her. But despite her appreciation with everything, she felt that this is very unusual, that something important was missing.

"Okuda! Okuda!" Ren called out her name several times as she was in a daze while looking outside.

"O-oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. We'll visit you again later so that you can have some more rest. Once all your things are delivered into the dormitory, we'll give you a tour in our school." Asano said as they prepared to leave.

"Asano-kun, you said back then that you have practiced hypnosis and was successful in hypnotizing the other students and teachers from the Main Building and her parents. So why can't you hypnotize those rotten 3-E?" Koyama asked.

"I can only hypnotize those that looks at me with admiration or has a good impression of me. Class 3-E has a negative impression on me so the trick won't work. Still, that won't hinder my plan at all." Asano replied as they walked away from the room. Later, he will give Okuda a tour to the Main Building and introduce her to their classmates and teachers. He made sure that Manami is accommodated to the school dormitory where security is supremely high. This dormitory is perfect in keeping her away from 3-E students since it is inside the Main Building and outsiders can't have any access to it. He also even replaced Manami's cellphone so that she can't be reached by outsiders.

Later in the afternoon, Manami had a tour at the Main Building. She was greeted warmly by teachers and "friends" in 3-A. They smiled gently at her while others wave as they pass by. She enjoyed the tour, the garden, the classrooms, the library, and many more. But what took her attention was the science laboratory.

"Asano-kun, c-can I visit the science laboratory again?" Manami asked while bowing a little.

"Sure thing. I'll accompany your there." Asano said as the two left the small group.

After arriving there, Manami was overwhelmed with the huge facilities, with the available chemicals, with the equipment and apparatuses.

"Woah. This is such a convincing place to study all those chemicals," Manami said in awe. Asano smiled as he saw her innocence and excitement.

"Okuda, aside from this place, do you remember any Science laboratory that you once used? Maybe made up of woods or something else?," asked Asano, analyzing if she can remember a thing. Manami shook her head no.

"I clearly remembered how you've always loved Science, especially Chemistry. You and Koyama would compete for the 1st place. But sometimes, I beat the two of you." Asano said as he smiled. Manami giggled.

"I wish I could remember those past memories," was all she said as she gazed in amazement. Asano fell silent as he watched the girl. She's small, timid, sometimes clumsy and very silent and yet why is he attracted to her that he has to make a plan to take her away from Class 3-E? Why does he want to be one of her close friends or maybe more than that? He doesn't know. But right now, he will follow his plan and maybe their relationship can excel as they both go to the same class now and no hindrances would interfere his ideas.

He was in deep thought when he heard Manami's voice called out his name several times.

"Asano-kun? Asano-kun!," said Manami as she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seemed distracted? Are you not feeling well?" asked the innocent girl as she put her hand on his forehead, checking if he has fever. He took her hand gently away from his head and laughed gently, "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

"Let's head back to the others. Tomorrow, you will resume your classes here. Get ready to meet all our classmates. They were worried about you. Good luck for tomorrow!"Asano said as they headed out of the laboratory to join the others. Soon, the Science Laboratory was filled with the deafening silence.

Unknown to the two, a drone was near the laboratory window observing them. Asano was deep in his thoughts when the drone positioned itself to a spot where it can see the view from where they are and he hasn't noticed its mere presence.

"Subject found.," said an Articial Intelligence computer that is somehow a girly voice.

"Ritsu found Okuda Manami," Itona said as he controlled the drone so that it can't be spotted by anyone at the campus. Ritsu's system collaborated with Itona's drones so that they can spy on the Main Building to search for Manami. This idea was suggested by Karma who was the most worried. Even if they think there's a low chance for Manami to be in the Main Building, they obeyed Karma's idea and his idea was 100% correct.

"Wait a minute. I just heard Asano said that she will resume her classes there?" Yada asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Then that means she's in Class 3-A?" Kayano asked with a puzzled look on her fac.

Everyone in Class 3-E was confused with the twist of events. The last thing they heard was Manami was recovering from the accident at the nearby hospital when all of a sudden she was transferred to another hospital and records from the transfer is restricted. Then, this came.

"How come we didn't learn anything from her transferring to 3-A? How come Koro-sensei and the other teachers didn't mention this?" Okano said.

Suddenly, a gust of wind filled the room.

"I'm afraid I didn't receive any transfer request. As soon as I heard from you that Okuda-san is there, I immediately went to talk to the principal. Apparently, he requested for the transfer himself so no papers were sent here anymore." Koro-sensei said. "Also, I was scolded by the Principal that I must not go there anymore since I'm a government secret. Okuda-san might really be there since I found her faint scent there. That just explains why Class 3-E is prohibited to go there anymore." Koro-sensei added.

"The Principal is not the culprit here. It's no other than his son, Gakushu. The principal only assisted there so that his son's plan would work." Karma said his classmates' attention turned towards him.

"Gakushu? What do you mean by that?" Nagisa asked.

"Did you remember the nurse that I asked to keep an eye on Okuda-san? She's a family friend and she informed me that a boy from Kunugigaoka Main Building went there from time to time to visit her. She recognized him the first time she saw him. It was his plan all along. We were fooled by him." Karma said as his eyes became sharp.

"Why would he do that? Why would he take Okuda away from Class 3-E?" Isogai asked, still puzzled what's happening.

"I just don't get it." Fuwa said as she frowned.

"We'll know about it tomorrow as soon as we heard an explanation from Asano. Tomorrow's the monthly assembly, right? We'll crush their gathering," Karma replied sharply. Everyone felt the treacherous blood lust coming from the red-haired boy.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Manami woke up early and prepared to go to class. She woke up in her dormitory room. It was a clean and well-decorated room. Indeed, it's a very convincing place to study. Yet, why is it that she felt that she doesn't belong there? It seems all new to her, that she's never stayed in that room even before suffering from an amnesia. Still, she ignored her thoughts and headed out to the door once she has finished preparing for school. Her dormitory is inside the school and she only has to walk a few meters and she's at her classroom. She stopped at Room 3-A. She froze there as her heart began pounding seeing the group of students inside. She's nervous. How will she greet her classmates? What will be their reaction? She continued standing there when someone stood next to her.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" said the person. She glanced at the person and her amethyst eyes met that person's eyes.

"Asano-kun! Good morning! I-I'm sorry. I'm nervous. I don't know them." Manami replied while bowing her head a little.

"Don't overthink about it. Just open the door and step inside. Besides, I told you I'll be here to guide you, remember?" Asano replied as he opened the door and offered Manami to get inside first.

"Th-thank you." Manami replied, revealing a tint of blush on her cheeks. Asano and Manami were greeted by the students. Everyone became very cheerful upon seeing Manami.

"Long time no see Manami-san!," greeted a girl she's never seen before.

"Welcome back!," said another student.

Manami managed to smile and thank them. Yet, she was panicking inside. She felt awkward because she doesn't know them and yet they're acting as if she's known them for so long.

"Don't worry. They're our classmates. They've been concerned. It might be confusing to you but you're part of us" Asano said after patting her shoulder lightly. Manami nodded.

"Okay everyone! Let's leave our bags here and make sure to lock the door before leaving. Let's go to the assembly hall now!," ordered Asano to everyone. The students obeyed their leader and went straight to the assembly hall for their monthly school assembly. They lined up and waited for the others to arrive. Manami stood in line quietly.

"I'll head out to the backstage to do some preparations," Asano said.

"See you soon!" Manami replied.

Asano then went at the backstage to talk to the 5 Virtuosos.

"What will happen if Class 3-E sees that Manami's at 3-A? Those savages would clearly cause an uproar!," Araki exclaimed.

"Don't worry. They're not going to attend the assembly anymore. They've been informed by the assistant principal that they're strictly prohibited to set foot here." Asano replied.

"Then that settles it," Ren replied.

The 5 students started discussing the announcements to be discussed later at the assembly and the plans to be discussed later that afternoon for the Monthly Class Representative Assembly. Meanwhile, a group of 3-E students sneaked in the Main Campus to gather information.

"Ritsu, are Kurahashi and Kayano ready?" Karma asked.

"Yes. They're on their way to get the information needed," Ritsu replied as she tracked the girls' GPS.

"Let's hope their disguises will not be noticed," Isogai said.

"Yeah because they'll be in trouble if they got caught," Maehara added.

"Y-yeah. They might get expelled if that ever happens," Okano replied.

Just then, Bitch-sensei entered the 3-E classroom wearing an arrogant smirk on her face.

"What's with you, Bitch-sensei?" Rio asked as the students noticed the teacher. In response, Bitch-sensei showed them a picture of 2 girls wearing their uniforms.

"Woah! Such beauties! Who are they?" Okajima asked.

"You brats still don't get it? They're Hinano and Kaede," Bitch-sensei proudly announced.

"They have perfect disguises! We didn't even recognize them" Kanzaki exclaimed.

"Well, I helped out in making perfect disguises. I dyed their hair naturally and put make-ups. I also made them wear contact lenses. You're first disguises can be easily noticed actually." Bitch-sensei replied.

"Thanks, Bitch-sensei!" the girls exclaimed.

"And Koro-sensei even made them fake IDs!" Megu added as Ritsu showed the two girls walking inside the gate.

Everyone relaxed when they managed to enter without being interrupted by the guards.

"They usually have 2 guards only. Now there's four," Nagisa noticed.

"Asano-kun is too desperate to keep Okuda-san away from us," Karma smirked.

Meanwhile, the 2 girls managed to attend the assembly without them being noticed by other students. They were lined at the last rows near the exchanged students so they can be hardly noticed.

After the assembly when the students are going back to their respective classrooms, they blended with the crowd and successfully snatched Asano's reminder notebook from his bag that was placed on a table. They only had a few seconds to snatch it before he gets back and luckily, they were able to. They quickly acted normal upon seeing Asano as he gets his bag. After a while, they saw Manami along with a group of 3-A students. The bespectacled girl caught a glimpse of the two girls. The girls smiled at Manami. Manami saw them and smiled as well.

"I wonder who they are?" Manami asked herself. But before she could approach them, Kayano and Kurahashi vanished. They ran and used their parkour skills to escape immediately.

"How I wish we could've talked to Manami-chan!," Kayano said and pouted.

"Yeah but it'll be very dangerous. Asano might saw us and might get suspicious." Kurahashi commented.

"I'm glad you're all right," Nagisa greeted the two girls.

"That's all right if you didn't have a chance to talk to her. We'll have a chance later," Karma said as he opened the reminder notebook that the girls snatched.

"How did you know that Asano has one of those?" Kurahashi asked as she wiped away the make-up from her face.

"Okuda-san once told me back then that Asano-kun used to have this reminder notebook where his plans for the day are written. Isogai-kun confirmed it during class rep assemblies" he replied.

Karma flipped through the pages. He was taken aback when he saw Asano's plan to remove Manami from 3-E was also there. His bloodlust can be felt by those who are at the room.

"He has a meeting with Class Representatives later this afternoon after class dismissal. This is where we'll confront him," Karma said as he tear a page from the notebook and crumple it.

Later that afternoon, Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, Megu, and Kayano sneaked inside the campus. The security during afternoon was less and they were guided by Itona's drone.

"Are you sure no other class representatives will not attend the meeting later?" Megu asked referring to the representatives of class B, C, and D.

"I asked Ritsu to hack their cellphones. I sent them false messages. That means, it will be a meeting for 3-E and 3-A," Karma replied.

"But why are Nagisa and Kayano-chan here with us?" Isogai asked.

"Well, we're friends on Manami-chan as well and we want to hear answers from him as well," Kayano replied.

The group entered the meeting wrong and found an astonished Asano. Nagisa closed the door so that none could escape the current interrogation room.

"I guess we caught you without your underlings," Karma said and looked at Asano.

"3-E! What are you doing here?!" Asano exclaimed.

"We're here to demand for answers," Karma said and added, "and to take someone back. You know who she is."

Asano's eyes were filled with annoyance. He was cornered by these useless bunch of students.

"Get out of here! You're all prohibited here at this Campus. I don't know what you're talking about!" he replied.

"Oh really? Well let's just say that our friend was in a hospital and the next day, she was transferred to another hospital as requested by you. Then, the next thing we knew she's at the wrong class already!" Kayano shouted.

"Okuda is now part of us. She'll be a better asset if she's in 3-A. So if I were you I would stop this nonsense already." Asano responded with pride.

"No. We won't stop unless we have an explanation for your previous acts. You see her as an asset while we see her as a friend," Nagisa replied.

" This conversation is enough. She's part of 3-A now and she's a valuable asset. I can't let you have her," he replied. Karma stepped forward and punched Asano's right cheek. Asano fell to the ground.

"Shut up. You're just someone who would deceive everyone in order to get what you want. I'll take her back to where she belongs," Karma replied with eyes filled with rage.

Before the two continued their fist fight, they were interrupted by someone who just came in.

"S-stop all of this!" Manami shouted as she ran to Asano's aid.

"Okuda!" everyone shouted in chorus.

"Y-you're from Class 3-E, right?" Manami asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah. Do you remember anything?" Megu asked. Hoping an answer to be yes. But instead of getting a yes-or-no answer, they heard a response that hurt them. She nodded.

"R-really? Manami-chan? Do you remember us now?" Kayano asked.

"No. All I remembered was the warning of the other students to stay away from Class 3-E. They're right. Y-you are all nothing but a bunch of worthless and violent people," Manami said as her voice trembled as she faced Karma, "especially you."

They were taken aback by what Manami said. Those words coming from Manami were like knives that stabbed them until they bleed to death. They never thought that they'll hear her say something like that.

"How could you say that! Allow us to explain first," Kayano shouted as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"Enough! Get out of here if or else I'll call the guards and you'll all get expelled" Asano ordered the group.

"You don't have to call the guards. We'll leave right now." Karma said and the others nodded as well. "By the way, you've got a perfect plan in poisoning someone else's mind," Karma said as he tossed Asano's reminder notebook.

By the time Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai, and Megu left the room, Manami stood up and said, "U-um, I-I'm so-sorry for what I said earlier." She bowed her head to apologize. Karma stopped and turned around to face the girl.

"Enough. Don't bow down to me," Karma replied. Manami straightened and met Karma's cold, mercury eyes.

"Even if you apologize a thousand times, nothing wil ever change. You have stabbed not only me but them as well. Worthless? Violent? Now you're just like everyone of them." Karma replied coldly. With that, the group left.

Manami was shocked by the whole event. She didn't know why the red-haired boy's words struck her like a knife was plunged deeply in her heart.

"Okuda, are you all right? Don't let his words bother you," Asano said as he comforted Manami.

"I-I'm fine. B-by the way, did you got bruised or wounded from that punch?" Manami replied with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm alright. As long as you're around." was all Asano said as he hugged Manami. Manami blushed at the act.

"E-eh!? U-um, I-I'll go and t-treat your br-bruise!" Manami stuttered as her face turned red. She went to the science laboratory and took a liquid nitrogen. She put some on her handkerchief and placed the handkerchief on Asano's right cheek.

"It stings," Asano said. "How did you know I was at this room?"

"R-ren-san told me th-that you'll be having a meeting later. Since it was a bit early to start the meeting, I-I was planning to visit you in so that I can return the n-notebook that you lent me." Manami said as she returned the notebook from Asano. He smiled.

"Thank you, Okuda."

Asano was busy skimming at the pages when suddenly, Manami remembered a flashback of her seated in a wooded, science laboratory while applying liquid nitrogen on someone's left cheek that got bruised. Then, the flashback ended.

"What was that just now?," was all she could say as she fell unconscious to the ground.

Author's note: Okay I had so much difficulty writing this chapter. Good thing I was able to finish this chapter! Anyway, I hope you guys like it :) Leave some comments and suggestions for this story please. Thank you 3


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Everyone was disheartened by the news that Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, Kayano, and Megu weren't able to convince Manami that she is being deceived by Asano.

"How about we try another plan? Maybe this time, she'll listen to us," Kurahashi said, trying to encourage her classmates to be optimistic.

"I don't know about that. After she said that we're all a bunch of worthless and violent people. It doesn't feel right. It seems that she's been completely poisoned by what Asano said." Kayano replied.

"Yeah. Besides, I don't think Karma will initiate another plan. It looks like he doesn't care anymore," Megu added as everyone stared at Karma's empty seat at the back row of the classroom.

After that incident, Karma usually didn't attend classes, especially during chemistry classes. Even if he's around, he begins to isolate himself from the class and would assassinate Koro-sensei on his own way. He wouldn't participate in their all-boys assassination training and would sometimes go home ahead even if it's not yet dismissal time.

Everyone sighed in frustration. Everything is becoming a mess. The bond between them is being cut by someone who overpowers them in every possible way. They can't communicate with Manami, Koro-sensei can't go to the Main Building to find Manami because he was prohibited by the Principal, Karma doesn't care anymore, and Ritsu can't even find Manami's location.

Just then, Karma entered the room and silently went to his seat. He sat there and started sleeping as Bitch-sensei entered the room for her English class.

"Okay everyone! Be seated! Today, I won't teach you any language lessons. Instead, I'll discuss Classical Greek Literature," Bitch-sensei announced.

"Classical Literature?," Kanzaki asked as she seemed to get interested with the topic.

"I'll discuss the famous Trojan War. It might help, you know" Bitch-sensei said and winked.

"How will that even help us?," Maehara said jokingly.

"I'll show you later."

The students became interested on how the war started between the quarrel of the 3 Greek goddesses Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera and how Paris decided to choose among them to whom he will give the Golden apple with a phrase written on it: To the fairest. After that judgement, the war between Trojans and Greeks occurred. The gods and goddesses of Olympus were divided. They sided with the two nations that are waging war. She also discussed the idea of the Trojan Horse and also the Fall of Troy. In the end, the Greeks won the war.

"Did you understand the whole story?" Bitch-sensei said as she compiled her reference books. Everyone nodded. They were impressed by how Bitch-sensei taught them. They all listened to her. Who would have thought that Bitch-sensei can teach them something like that!

"Now then, who will you be, the Greeks or the Trojans?"Bitch-sensei asked as she closed the book and went near Karma.

The red-haired boy woke up from his nap and looked straight at Bitch-sensei.

"You were actually listening to my discussion, right? So who will you be, the Greeks or the Trojans?" Bitch-sensei said while meeting Karma's sharp gaze.

The boy didn't reply. She smirked and tried waking up the boy with what she said.

"This story is easy for you to understand. You can relate to it. Let's say that you are Menelaus, one of the Greeks and Asano-kun is Paris the Trojan behind the war, and Okuda is Helen, the lady that caused the war."

Karma's gaze intensified. "What are you trying to tell me?"

She smirked again, "Let's add a prominent character. I can be one of the Greek goddesses. I can be Aphrodite who sided with the Trojans or I can be Hera who sided with you all, the Greeks. All I want to see is your willingness to get her back again. I honestly want Okuda to be with Asano since he's not a brat like you but I don't want Okuda to love someone who has deceived her. Let me join the war and I'll help you with it," Bitch-sensei replied while still looking straight at Karma.

There was a long silence until Karma finally spoke.

"Fine. Do whatever you want but if your plan failed, I will never try to get her back," he replied with his treacherous voice.

"Okay then, the Class 3-E goddess will join the war. Let's go brats!," she smiled and ruffled Karma's hair as her way of teasing one of the brats.

Everyone smiled at the site of Karma agreeing to Bitch-sensei. They were no longer disheartened. Just hearing Bitch-sensei's words that she'll help meant a lot to them. Now, there's a better chance for them to take back Manami.

"I'll do my plans tomorrow. Bye brats!" she said as she left the classroom.

Author's note: sorry if it's a short chapter. I have to cut the chapter at this point since I still have classes to attend to. I'll just make a longer chapter next time :)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

 **Author's note:** Okay as I've promised, the next chapter would be a long one. Anyway, how do you like my story so far? Suggestions and reviews are always welcome ;) 3

 _Where am I? All I remember was walking through a wooden building. It was dilapidated already. I find it very scary to walk inside this wooden building but I still decided to do so, thinking that I might find something interesting._

 _I found myself exploring the different rooms of the building. There was a faculty room, locker room, home economics room, and even a science room. I entered each room but found no one. I started to feel scared because it's starting to get dark and somehow, I seemed not to find the way out of this old building._

 _That's when I realized that there was still another room that I haven't opened yet. At first, I hesitated to open the wooden door. But a part of me wanted to open it badly that I was able to do so. Thus, I was able to open the mysterious room._

 _As I enter the door, I felt the room's warmth. I explored the room. It was actually a classroom. Just like the rest of the building, it's also dilapidated and yet I found comfort there. The room was well-lighted so I decided to stay there. I enjoyed the warmth and silence as I sat on one of the chairs at the back row._

 _Just then, I looked up and saw people. I saw students smiling at me. I can't recognize their faces but I can hear their voices. There was too much light that I can't see their faces. The yellow tentacle patted my head. It's weird because I didn't even felt scared. Then, a tall, red-haired boy approached the desk where I am seated and gently placed a class record book on the table. As I flip open the book, everything vanished to a blinding light._

 _Then, I heard a car screeching, a girl crying loudly, and the sound of an ambulance. When I came into, I found my hands covered in blood. My body was covered in wounds. I froze at the horrifying mess. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to run away from the scene, but my body won't move._

Manami then woke up from her sleep. She was breathing heavily. She can feel cold sweat.

"Okuda, are you alright?" Asano asked as he grab Manami's hand. Manami searched the room then later nodded as she took a deep breath.

She then noticed that Asano was holding her hand. She turned red.

"A-Asan-no-k-kun! Y-your hand," she stuttered as she met Asano's eyes. Asano smiled.

"Don't mind it. How are you feeling? I was so worried about you. I mean, you were healing my bruise yesterday when all of a sudden you fell unconscious," he said as he held her hand tighter.

"I-I'm fine already. Thanks for the concern," she smiled.

Asano looked at the girl. Her reddened face made her cuter as she smiled warmly. He wanted to keep such a sight to himself. He smiled back. He let go of her hand and hugged her instead.

"Wh-what's g-g-oing on!," Manami said to herself as her mind panicked. Asano suddenly hugged her and she doesn't know what to do. She felt her face turned a darker shade of her. Finally, Asano pulled away from hugging the girl. His face was also blushing but he instantly regained his composure.

"I'll be heading out now. Morning classes are about to start. If you feel stable already, you can come to class later this afternoon," he said as he headed out to the door. Manami nodded. She still can't process what happened earlier.

She snapped back to reality as she remembered fragments of her dream.

"I wonder what's that all about?" she said to herself as she got up from the school clinic's bed. When she assessed herself that her balance is stable and that she doesn't felt dizzy, she decided to attend her afternoon classes so she headed straight to the exit and went to her dormitory. Her mind was so focused on analyzing the dream that she almost hit the wall as she walked.

Meanwhile, Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei went to Kunugigaoka's Main Campus to apologize for their students' behavior yesterday.

"Why do you have to come anyway?" he sighed as the blonde woman's attitude started getting on to his nerves.

"Oh come on. I'm also their teacher! Besides, the octopus can't go here since he's prohibited to appear to crowded areas. So basically, we'll be his proxy as you er- I mean we go and apologize to the Principal," Bitch-sensei explained as she reapplied her lipstick. Karasuma-sensei could only sigh. They both got off the car and went inside the Main Building.

"Oh I need to go to the bathroom first. Go on ahead of me, Karasuma," Bitch-sensei winked as she ran away from Karasuma. Karasuma-sensei was dumbfounded. He doesn't get the woman's attitude. Earlier, she was bothering him to allow her to go with him to talk to the Principal and now she seems uninterested. Karasuma-sensei continued walking until he reached the Principal's office.

Bitch-sensei ran to the comfort room. She felt exhausted running in heels

"It's better not to tell Karasuma about my plan to get Okuda back at 3-E. I want him to be impressed with my plan. But first, I have to find Okuda," she said to herself as she gasped for air. After a while, the door to the comfort room opened.

"Perfect timing," was all she said as the person that entered the comfort room was the girl that she needs to find. Bitch-sensei noticed that the girl was not wearing her braids like she used to and found her better with her hair down. She cleared her throat as she prepared herself for her plan.

"You're Okuda Manami, right?" The raven-haired girl nodded to her. She approached the girl and instantly gave her 17 kiss hits. After kissing Okuda, she said, "That'll help you remember everything" as she immediately left the comfort room and texted Karasuma that she went to the Old Building already. Poor Manami was left dumbfounded about what had happened.

As soon as she entered 3-E's classroom, everyone tried shooting her with their anti-sensei gun at her out of disbelief.

"Bitch-sensei! What the hell was that?!" Rio asked.

"Yeah, all you did was kiss Manami-chan," Kayano added.

"What's wrong with you brats! I did what I have to do, alright!" Bitch-sensei said as she run for her life.

Karma just watched as the students chase after his teacher.

"So that's why I hesitated in allowing her to do her plan," as he continued watching the students shoot the antisensei bullets. "And she even got ahead of me. Tsk"

"Stop!" Bitch-sensei shouted as she took out from her pocket an access card. Everyone immediately stopped as they saw Manami's access card to her dormitory.

"Listen, brats. While I was giving her that 17 hit kiss, I took this from her coat and gave her in exchange a flash drive. She'll discover it soon."

"A flash drive? What for?" Hayami asked.

"The octopus asked me to give it to her. He pleaded as soon as he learned that I'll be going to the Main Building.I opened it earlier in my laptop and it's contained with your pictures together with her. Hope that'll explain why I did that," Bitch-sensei said as she pouted.

"So that's why. Thank you Bitch-sensei!" Megu replied.

"As soon as she found that flash drive and opened it, she'll realize that she's part of us without us forcing her to believe in our story! Oh and we're sorry Sensei," Isogai said. Everyone apologized to Bitch-sensei.

"But what will happen if someone sees the pictures aside from Manami-chan? There are also pictures of Koro-sensei there, right?" Kanzaki asked.

"Ritsu programmed the device. It's on her command. The files will only open if there's no one around except Okuda-san," Karma replied, making the whole class relieved.

"But why did you get Okuda-'s access card anyway?" Chiba asked.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, we won't be able to barge in the Main Building anymore. After what we did yesterday, the security will be tougher. The risk is too high," Nagisa said.

"No. We're not barging in. The reason why she got that in order for us to track her down. Ritsu is already analyzing the access card," Karma said as he smirked and went straight to join his classmates.

"Everyone, there's a duplicate access card that's being used. I'm 100% sure that the person using that is Manami-chan. As long as we got this access card, we can monitor where she is." Ritsu said.

"Bitch-sensei! Thanks for joining the war. I'll make sure to turn the tables now," he said and made his signature smirk.

"Just you wait, Asano Gakushu," he said in his mind as he planned for their next moves.

Meanwhile, Manami sighed for the third time as she walked with Asano.

"Are you not feeling well?" Asano asked.

"No. I'm fine. It's just that this day was a really weird one," she replied as she remembered the events that happened, including the hug that she got from Asano and the surprise kiss from Bitch-sensei.

"Weird? What happened?"

"N-nothing. I think I need to take some rest. Bye!" Manami said as she avoided narrating everything.

While she's resting at her bed at in her room, she felt weird. She immediately got up when she felt that she's gonna vomit. She was able to reach the sink just in time. She vomited and felt something in her mouth. She took it and was surprise to find a flash drive inside her mouth.

"S-since when? How?" she uttered in disbelief. She then remembered that 17 hit kiss that she got earlier from a beautiful woman. She then cleaned the flash drive and decided to open it in her laptop. Her mouth opened as soon as she saw the pictures of her and everyone from Class 3-E. Her eyes widened in disbelief as soon as she recognize the background.

"It's just like from my dreams!" she said as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm confused. How is this possible? Asano-kun said that we've always been classmates since 1st year so why am I at class 3-E? Does this mean that Asano-kun is lying?" she said as she stared at each students in each picture. Her eyes were fixed on the difference pictures. She instantly noticed Bitch-sensei.

"That's it. I need to find out what happened before I got in that accident," she said as she removed the flash drive and kept it inside her bag.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It's a Saturday and students do not have classes. Manami decided to investigate on what happened before losing her memories, hoping to find answers to all the confusions that she's been through. She was puzzled by the pictures found in the flash drive that was forcefully given to her.

"That beautiful blonde teacher could have done that for a purpose. M-maybe she forcefully gave it to me so that none could see it," she said to herself as she prepare for her agenda. She decided to keep her investigation to herself and since it is Saturday, she told her classmates, including Asano, that she'll visit her parents.

"Want me to accompany you?" Asano offered.

"N-no thank you. I'll be fine on my own," Manami replied and smiled. She knew that Asano is a good friend of hers and she appreciates that he considers her a _special_ friend but she decided not to tell Asano her main plan for the day because she wants to have time for herself.

Manami left her school bringing along with her a wallet, key, ID, and the flash drive. She hurriedly went to the hospital and inquired at the Nurse's Information Desk.

"Hello, Ma'am. How may I help you?" asked the nurse in-charge

"I'm a patient here that was discharge a few weeks ago. M-may I see the available records?" Manami asked nervously.

"Name please?"

"Okuda Manami"

"I only have a few records here that are not confidential, Ma'am. Here." the nurse said as she gave the files to Manami.

"Th-thank you so much!"

Manami began flipping through the pages. Unfortunately, all of the details found in those files are already known to her. Well, except for one information, which is a few days before she woke up, she was once confined in another hospital. She took the name of the hospital and left.

She finally arrived to the first hospital where she was confined. Before she was able to ask the nurse at the Information Desk, she was greeted by a tall, black-haired nurse.

"Hello Miss Okuda! It's great to see you! How are you?" the nurse greeted.

"I-I guess I'm fine. I'm so sorry I cannot remember you. I-I'm suffering from amnesia," Manami replied shyly.

"Oh so silly of me! Yeah it's ok. I'm actually the one who took care of you when you were confined here! Karma actually requested for me to take care of you! By the way, please call me Yumiko," replied the nurse as she giggled.

"Karma?" Manami asked.

"Yeah. I'm a family friend and he asked me to take care of you. That boy certainly grew up. When he was a child, he would never talk to kids of his age. He prefers staying at his room and play and read. Now I can see how deeply concerned he was when you were badly injured. He, along with your friends often visited you here." Yumiko said, "You must be very important to him."

 _Karma. Visit. Important to him?_ Those words were stuck in Manami's head. For a while, her mind was floating. She's too confused to continue communicating.

"Miss Okuda? Are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Manami replied as she snapped back to reality.

"Well, you look pale. You shouldn't tire yourself. I still have to check on some patients. Take care and say my regards to Karma,okay?" Yumiko said.

"U-um, one last question. Why was I transferred to another hospital?" Manami asked, hoping that Yumiko knows.

"Well to tell you the truth, your parents requested for it. They were here together with a boy wearing your school's uniform. Come to think of it, he somehow resembles Karma," Yumiko said as she bowed her head a little and left to check on her patients.

Manami left the hospital more confused. She sat at a nearby bench and sighed.

"All this investigation is giving me a headache," Manami said as she tried putting the pieces back together. She took time to think about what her next step would be. She had a hunch that it's probably Asano whom Yumiko was describing. When she saw Karma and Asano fought, she saw that they somehow resemble each other. She was correct in keeping it a secret to everyone. After a few minutes, she finally stood up and headed to her next destination which is the Okuda residence.

At home, she found a note on the dining table, informing her that her parents would be away later that night. Since she cannot talk to her parents, she decided going to her room. As she took each step at the staircase, she's imagining what her room looks like. She wondered what are her likes and dislikes based on the things that she'll find there. She finally opened the door and entered a purple and white room. It was a neat room. A comfortable purple bed, walls filled with science awards and some papers with chemistry-related writings, and a study desk with piles of chemistry books on top of it and a few english books.

"It's clearly evident what subject I like the most and what I least like," she giggled as she opened one of the English textbooks. She read a few lines and closed the book. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the name written on the lower right part of the cover

Karma Akabane

She sat on her bed, thinking of the events that have happened today. She also thought about Karma Akabane's involvement.

"What's really going on?" as she worriedly searched for more clues at her room. Unfortunately, she didn't find anything. But she's determined to talk to Karma Akabane so that everything would be clear to her. But she's also afraid to approach him. She doesn't know if he will talk to her after what she said. She remembered his sharp, mercury eyes staring at her. But she made up her mind. She will try to talk to Karma and apologize for what she said. Besides, she needs to return his book and the flash drive.

"Maybe I can leave a note in this book if we can talk at a coffee shop. Hopefully, he'll read this first thing in the morning on Monday. I'll just leave it at his desk at their classroom," Manami said.

She decided to went to the Old Building. She find it strange that she knew the way there. She walked through the shortcuts and was surprised that she knew about it. She was almost there when she tripped and hurt her ankle. Still, she continued walking until she reached the classroom. There was no one in the building. She left the book on his desk.

 _Weird. How am I so sure that this is desk? Either way, his classmates would give this book to him if this isn't his desk. But what's weird is this building is so familiar. It appeared several times in my dreams_

After a few minutes, she decided to leave. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see someone standing at the door. Apparently, the person also opened the door at the same time she did. The person was rather calm but the person wasn't expecting to see her there. Their eyes meet and her eyes widened as she recognize the person. She became nervous as her heart began beating faster.

"A-Akabane-san!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"A-Akabane-san!" Manami said as Karma stood at the classroom door.

Karma didn't expect to see the bespectacled girl to be there at this time. Still, he didn't show any expression of shock. He remained silent and stared at the girl.

"U-um, I-I was j-just returning your b-book. I-I went to my house and I found it and-and saw y-your name on it. I-I wanted to return it properly b-but I don't know how so I decided to leave it here," Manami said, panic can be seen in her actions.

"You don't have to. I don't need the book anyway. Still, thanks." Karma said as he continued watching the bespectacled girl's panic expression.

"I-I have to go now. Good bye Akabane-san!" Manami said as she took a step outside the classroom. She's only moved three steps when her ankle hurt and she almost fell to the ground. Fortunately, Karma was there to catch her. Karma assisted to her seat.

"Wait here," was all Karma said as he left the room only to return after 2 minutes with a bandage on his hand. He began treating Manami's ankle injury. No one uttered a word.

"A-Akabane-san," Manami said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Karma replied while busy wrapping the bandage on her foot.

"It's Saturday today and students are not supposed to be at school, right? W-why are you here?" Manami asked out of curiosity. Karma sighed, "She's still straightforward even as she stutters," Karma thought as he smirked.

"I'm at the Science Laboratory. I'm experimenting on some chemicals," he said as he finished treating the injury.

"C-chemicals?," Manami asked, excitement can be heard from the tone of her voice.

"Yeah. I was filtering one of the chemicals when I heard footsteps coming in this room," he replied.

"Th-thank you for treating my injury. A-and thank you for letting me borrow your book. I-I don't remember that I borrowed your b-book. I'm sorry if I can't remember it," Manami replied sadly. She felt guilty, remembering what she said to Karma about being violent and worthless. Karma noticed her lonely expression. "Please don't be sad. We're reunited for a while, and I want you to smile," is what he wished he said but he didn't. He doesn't want to add more confusion to Manami. He knew that she's confused the moment he saw Manami's mannerism of tapping the desk with her fingers.

"Cheer up. It's alright. Want to see chemicals that I've mixed?" he asked as he smiled at Manami. She nodded and the two went to the Science Laboratory. Karma carefully assisted Manami while they walk.

When they're at the laboratory, Manami was amazed by the chemicals that are being heated, being filtered, and being examined.

"You created these?" Manami asked as she pointed to the ammonium dichromate in one of the beaker.

"Yep. But someone taught me all of these. Even our teacher is impressed with that person's skills. Too bad that person isn't here." Karma said while looking at her.

"Who is it?" Manami asked as her amethyst eyes met his mercury eyes.

"A friend," was all he said. There was only silence within the room. They could hear the ticking of the clock and the drop of filtrates. This time, Karma was the one who broke the silence,

"I heard that you're good at science, right?" Karma asked.

"I-I guess so. Asano-kun keeps on telling me about it," Manami said, trying to avoid another awkward silence.

"Here's a physics question. If there's a fast-moving car and it hit me, would the impact kill me?," he asked.

"I cannot answer that."

"Why?"

"Because there's insufficient data. B-besides, it's not a physics question. It's probably a past event," Manami replied as she met Karma's daze. Karma didn't say a word. Instead, he just smirked. He knew that Manami is a bit dense when it comes to emotions so she probably thought that it was just a tricky question to test her.

"It's getting late already, Okuda-san. I'll walk you home," Karma offered.

"I-I'm fine. P-please continue with your experiment, Akabane-san. I-I've caused you t-too much trouble." Manami said as she bowed a little.

"Judging by that injury, another wrong move and you'll surely have a nasty sprain. You're not used to this mountain so at least let me guide you," Karma insisted. Manami sighed in defeat and agreed. This time, she saw him smirked. She felt that his smirk seems very familiar.

As they walk home, Karma made sure that Manami wouldn't get hurt. He would assist her on stepping on slippery rocks and on crossing narrow paths.

"B-by the way, Yumiko-san told me that you visited me when I was at the hospital. Th-thank you," Manami said.

"Yeah. She's a family friend and she's the one who took care of you. That's all," Karma replied.

"A-Akakabane-san, I-I'm so sorry," Manami suddenly said, blushing heavily.

"It's ok. It's not a burden to guide someone back home. Besides, you'll surely get lost if you went home alone," Karma said as he busily studies which among the rocks should Manami shouldn't step on so that she'll not have another injury.

"N-no. I'm so sorry a-about what I said back then at the Main Campus," Manami replied. Karma stopped looking at the rocks and faced the girl. He patted her head and smiled, "It's Karma-kun, not Akabane-san. Don't worry, you're not the one at fault here."

Manami was surprised by Karma's sudden actions. She was blushing heavily as Karma gently pat her head. She then looked at Karma and asked, "K-Karma-kun, what do you mean by at fault?"

He smirked, "That's a secret." She pouted.

He giggled as they continued walking, "You'll soon know." When they reached Manami's house, Manami thanked him for that day. He smiled and started walking home as well. When he reached Akabane residence, he went straight to his room, only to find a big, yellow octopus using a binoculars.

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked the octopus-like creature.

"Karma-kun, how was Okuda-san? You're starting to get along really well," Koro-sensei said as he turned pink and started teasing the red-haired boy. Karma blushed and said while aiming his anti-sensei gun to Koro-sensei, "Get out of here now."

"But you know Karma-kun, I am glad that you have forgiven Okuda-san after saying those hurtful words to your friends."

"She doesn't know what she said. If there's someone to be blamed, it's Asano-kun. Right now, I didn't reveal anything because it will only confuse her. I still don't have any evidence of Asano's anomalies. But all is according to plan. I will counter Asano's plan and take back Okuda-san."

"That's well said, Karma-kun. I will support and help you as long as I can. But you know, those were such cheesy lines coming from you," Koro-sensei said, teasing Karma. But before Karma could strike him with his knife, Koro-sensei fled.

"Tch."

Karma lay on his bed, remembering the moments earlier that she spent with Manami. He looked at his hand that patted her head. He then got up and made an evil smirk, "Asano, I will counter your plans of deception."

Author's note: Sorry it's kinda rushed :/ I will try to edit this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating for the past weeks! I got hospitalized and I am currently not 100% healed. I need time for recovery so I might not be able to update regularly. But once I've recovered, I'll make sure to update. I really am so sorry, my dear readers. Here the awaited update. :)

"Oh my, the rivalry between Karma-kun and Asano-kun is heating up. A love triangle would be a good source for my novel. It would be a great piece of art~!" Koro-sensei said as he write something rapidly in a piece of paper. The incredible teacher was turning pink as he continued writing his novel in mach speed when he heard someone opening the door in the faculty room.

"Have you come to assassinate me?" Koro-sensei asked as he changed from pink to green stripes, indicating that he is confident enough that whoever entered the room will fail to do so. The person didn't respond to his teasing. Instead, the person went closer and handed Koro-sensei a letter in an envelope.

"My performance during the last examination was good, right?" the person asked confidently. Koro-sensei, without looking at the person, knew who that student is. He took the letter and returned it to the student in a millisecond. This time, the letter has a signature of Koro-sensei.

"Your performance was exemplary. Good luck, Karma-kun! I know that this is part of your plan but remember to be back here, okay? After all, Class 3-E is your home," Koro-sensei said as he finally turned to yellow. Karma Akabane smirked as he took the letter. "Of course. It's better to assassinate an octopus teacher with mach speed who is very fond of pairing up his students than joining a boring, ordinary class again." Koro-sensei turned pale.

"You-you noticed!" Koro-sensei exclaimed as he kept the bunch of papers using his mach speed somewhere. Karma laughed at his teacher.

"Sensei, just give me a week or two and we'll return to this assassination classroom. Just inform the class of the changes, okay?" Karma said as he left his teacher.

Afterwards, he went to the Main Building and handed the letter to the Principal. The principal, knowing that Karma is intelligent, approved for his transfer to class 3-A despite of his violent acts toward the teachers.

"Make friends with Asano-kun and the rest," was all the Principal said before letting Karma out of his office.

"Tch. Gakushu is really the spitting image of the Principal," Karma thought as he looked at the Main Building. He sighed. He is back again here. He stretched his arms and said, "Now then, let the plan commence!"

NEXT DAY:

During our homeroom, the teacher announced that he will be introducing a transfer student. Everyone was excited to meet this new student who will join 3-A.

"A student from another section will join this class. With his excellent performance in class, he's allowed to join 3-A. Now then, give us a brief introduction and join the class." When the teacher was announcing this, I sensed that he is a bit nervous. But why?

The door opened and a tall, red-haired, handsome-looking boy entered the room. My eyes widened when I realized who this new student is.

"Good morning! I'm Akabane Karma. Pleased to meet you all," he greeted.

Everyone, who was so excited earlier, became a bit uneasy. I also noticed that Asano-kun was more than shocked than everyone else. He also looked annoyed and terrified at the same time. I guess an intelligent person who is also a bad boy would really give Akabane-san, I mean, Karma-kun a bad reputation. I moved my gaze away from Asano-kun when the teacher pointed at the seat next to mine. Karma-kun followed the teacher's instructions.

With that, the teacher prepared the class for our English class. I sighed. Really now, English is my worst subject. I started taking down notes when I noticed that Karma-kun was already asleep. I don't want him to get reprimanded so I tried waking him up by intentionally dropping my eraser. It didn't wake him up. Instead, the teacher called my name.

"Okuda, identify the dangling modifier in this sentence."

I flinched. I got nervous. I slowly stood up. I read the sentence and in my mind, I was panicking. I've read about dangling modifiers before but I forgot. That's when I heard Karma-kun said the answer in a sleepy tone. I told the teacher the answer and the teacher said it was correct. I was glad that Karma-kun helped me out or else I might be scolded.

During the whole English class, I noticed that Karma-kun was just gazing at me but the teacher didn't bother to scold him. I guess the teacher is scared of him? I admit that it was really uncomfortable so I tried my best to just ignore him. Meanwhile, I can also see that Asano-kun was sharply looking at Karma-kun. Is there a quarrel between these two? I just sighed and wished for the class to end.

During our Chemistry class, which is our last subject for the day, we were asked to look for a partner for the laboratory experiment and Karma casually asked if we could be partners for the laboratory since he doesn't know anyone else. At the same time, Asano-kun also asked me to be his partner but I apologized to him and said, "Karma-kun is already my partner for the laboratory. I-I'm so sorry, Asano-kun."

Asano-kun just smiled and said that it can't be helped. Though I can see that he looks a bit annoyed. Since Karma-kun helped me earlier, I think it's fair to agree to be his partner in the laboratory. He seems nice especially when he treated my injury back then.

Everyone was busy making the experiments when I decided to talk to him.

"U-um, th-thank you for helping me during o-our English class, K-Karma-kun"

"No problem. You're the only one that I know in this class so it's fine." He smiled. I noticed that I was blushing a bit. I got a bit distracted that I almost dropped the flask with sulfuric acid in it and spilled some of its contents on the table.

"Woah! Be careful, Okuda-san. Are you alright?" Karma-kun asked. I nodded as I tried my best to hide the blush. We were carefully removing the spill at the table when Asano-kun approached us.

"Okuda, are you alright?" Again, I nodded. I felt embarrassed already.

"Asano-kun, Okuda-san is alright. So don't worry because in case something wrong happens, her partner will report it to the teacher," Karma suddenly said to Asano-kun. I sensed a heavy tension between the two. With that, Asano-kun left. Karma-kun and I remained silent while finishing the experiments. We didn't talk that much but he always volunteers to handle the corrosive chemicals.

"I-I honestly feel comfortable working with you, Karma-kun." This time, Karma was the one who almost dropped the beakers.

"A-are you alright?," I asked worriedly. "S-Sorry for saying something w-weird." He just giggled.

"I'm fine, Okuda-san." He smiled again.

We were the first one to finish the laboratory experiment and the teacher allowed us to go home. Both of us went out of the classroom when Karma spoke, "It's nice working with you at the Science Laboratory again, Okuda-san." Before I can clarify anything, he added, "I want to talk to you more but I've something important to do. See you tomorrow." With that, he hurriedly went to the third floor of the building.

I decided to go back to the dormitory. I sighed and smiled a little. "He's not that scary at all."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for the last few weeks. And I also want to thank you for your patience and for the comments and advice that you gave me on your reviews. I'll surely keep them in mind. Hope you'll enjoy the continuation! Love you all :*

 _"_ _I want to talk to you more but I've got something important to do. See you tomorrow." With that, he hurriedly went to the third floor of the building._

Karma sighed as he slipped out a chance to be with Manami. But he needs to do something important in order to checkmate Asano Gakushuu. Before going inside the Student Council Office, he made sure that the place was not occupied by anyone. After checking things carefully, he swiftly entered the room and looked for anything suspicious that might help him against Asano. He opened several drawers and cabinets but he didn't seem to be lucky to find anything helpful until he saw a brown folder that was perfectly camouflaged on the top shelf. He reached for it and opened the folder. His eyes became sharp, knowing that he found something important.

"Ritsu, will you scan these files later?" Karma asked as he opened his phone where Mobile Ritsu appeared on the screen.

"Sure thing. But I'm guessing it might be a fake document," Ritsu replied.

Karma hid the folder in his bag as he left the room. He started heading to Class 3-E's campus. Upon arrival, he was greeted by his friends.

"Karma!" Nagisa and Sugino waved at him upon seeing him. He simply smirked and headed to Ritsu.

"Did you find anything that might help you?" Sugino asked, curious on the developments on how to bring back their friend.

"I found these," Karma said as he placed the documents on his table.

"Ritsu can further help you with that," Kanzaki suggested as everyone agrees.

After a few minutes, Ritsu's analysis confirmed that they are indeed, fake documents since there are forged signatures and fake IDs for the transfer of Manami to 3-A.

"Bingo! That Know-it-all guy will be cornered!" Maehara exclaimed.

"So, will that bring Okuda back here?" Hayami asked.

"Soon, I guess. I still need to do another important thing. So bye for now!" Karma said as he reached for the door.

"Karma! Before you go, we have an important reminder for you," Kayano said. Karma turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Itona's drones served as our eyes at the Main Building and we're concerned that Manami-chan might get annoyed if you get too clingy to her," Kayano commented. Karma smirked and replied. "She won't. She can easily adapt to changes"

Karma went home and changed into his casual clothes before going to Okuda residence. He pressed the doorbell and seconds later, a middle-aged woman was at the door.

"How may I help you dear?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Okuda! I'm Karma Akabane. Manami's friend. I was just wondering if I can talk to you about something."

"What is it all about?" Mrs. Okuda asked as she led Karma in the living room.

"I was just thinking if you remembered having to sign these," Karma replied as he showed her the illegal papers.

For a few minutes, Mrs. Okuda studied the papers and she was shocked to find that she and her husband signed some of it.

"Sorry, but I haven't."

"Did someone from Kunugigaoka visited your house on the past month?"

"Yes," Mrs. Okuda said as she described Asano. After learning about that, Karma thanked Manami's mother and left.

"I knew it. He hypnotized them!" Karma said as he felt annoyed with Asano's plan. He was gripping in his hand a book entitled 'Hypnosis for Beginners' which he found at the Student Council Office together with the folder.

While he was walking home, he stumbled upon another important aspect to checkmate Asano's plans!

Meanwhile, back at the Main Building….

"I forgot to return it!" Manami gasped as she remembered that she's supposed to return the flash drive that she got from Bitch-sensei when the said teacher gave her a 17-hit kiss to Karma since she knew that he possibly know the teacher.

"Maybe I can find him at the third floor," she said as she walked upstairs. She almost fell on the floor when she bumped into Asano who was in a hurry to go downstairs.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Manami exclaimed.

"Manami? It's alright. Are you hurt?" Asano asked.

"I guess I'm fine. A-Are you alright, Asano-kun? You look like you're chasing after someone," Manami asked.

"Something's missing in my files. Have you seen Akabane?" Asano asked, ignoring her question.

"U-um. No," Manami replied as she noticed Asano's sudden temper. Asano could only curse as he can't find Karma.

"Listen. Whatever happens, don't get yourself too close with him. He's someone dangerous," Asano warned Manami. But despite the warning, Manami doubted if it's true because for the whole day she had observed Karma, who sat next to her at class.

"Asano-kun, i-is there a fight or some kind of m-misunderstanding between the two of you? B-because you seemed not to get along r-really well." Asano turned to face her. He simply shook his head and warned Manami again but that doesn't satisfy Manami's question. At that moment, she started doubting Asano's actions as glimpse of memories returned to her in forms of dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Manami woke up from her sleep. She had a memory-like dream in which she is a student of Class 3-E and everyone started becoming friends with each other, laughing, telling stories, exchanging phone numbers, and planning for hang-outs after classes. Their faces are clearly visible in that dream and it almost felt real. Meanwhile, she just silently stared at them while sitting at the back of the classroom. Then, a hand tapped her shoulder and called out her name. It was the only time in her dream that she actually smiled. But when she turned to face the person who called her attention, everything faded. She at least saw a silhouette of a tall boy sitting also at the back of the classroom while playing a knife on his hand.

"Another dream," Manami said as she took the alarm clock at the bedside table. She woke up an hour early before her alarm clock rings so she decided to get up and prepare herself for the day. While she's preparing, she suddenly remembered the flash drive and put it in her pocket.

"I better ask Karma-kun about it. He probably knows who I am before I lost all my memories," Manami said as she sighed and wished for her memories to return.

It was very early when she arrived at 3-A's classroom. She was actually the first one so she decided to just read a book while waiting for the others. She glanced at the seat next to hers, which is Karma's seat. For the past week, he's been chatting with her like old friends and even accompanied her to the library and canteen so it shocked her when Asano told her yesterday not to be friends with Karma. She also observed that there's something wrong with how Asano and Karma interacts. For her, Karma's actually nice. He's just misunderstood.

After an hour, the classroom is filled with students and Asano approached her at her seat.

"Manami, wanna join me on a walk at the park tomorrow?" Asano asked.

"I-It's Saturday, right? I-I thought you have cram school tomorrow?" Manami asked, while taken aback knowing that Asano is the kind of person who would never waste any time on simple walks.

"It's alright. I need to relieve my stress from studies and responsibilities," Asano replied while smiling. Manami nodded and smiled back. After all, it's been a while since they hang out with each other since Karma has been annoying Asano. She actually felt sorry that she sometimes lost her time with him since he claimed that he's a close friend of hers.

Just then, Karma walked in the room while drinking his milkshake. He looked unamused as he passed other students who stopped what they're doing and fell silent as if threatened by Karma's sharp look. He smirked in an evil manner after seeing Asano. Karma then walked towards his seat, which was beside Manami.

"Great. See you tomorrow at 8am at the park," Asano said to Manami as he walked away from her seat. Manami felt a tension between the two as they glared at each other for a few seconds. Minutes later, classes started. As expected, Karma didn't bother to listen to the lessons. He either sleep or doodle something in his notebook. There was this time when the math teacher got annoyed with his don't-care attitude so he decided to embarrass him in class.

"Akabane, answer the next problem at the board, will you?" the teacher asked as he felt confident that Karma wouldn't get it since he's asleep. But Karma stretched his arms upon waking up and walked towards the front and flawlessly solved the problem. Before returning to his seat, he smirked at the teacher as a way of telling him that his plan to embarrass him failed. The teacher's face turned red in annoyance but he couldn't scold Karma any longer because his answer was correct even if it's a difficult question.

After classes, Manami went to the library to return the English book that she borrowed. That's when she saw Karma reading at one of the tables. She then remembered the flash drive so she went to his table to return it.

"U-um. Karma-kun, so s-sorry to disturb your r-reading but I-I have to return this to you," Manami said nervously, thinking that she might be disturbing his concentration. Karma looked up at her and took the flash drive.

"I don't think this belongs to me," he replied nonchalantly.

"Y-yes, that's true. B-but y-you're formerly in Class 3-E, right?"

"And?"

"Th-this belongs to the blonde foreigner teacher who is in-charge I think of Class 3-E"

"Oh. You mean Bitch-sensei?" Karma asked dryly.

"Huh? Th-that's' her name?" Manami asked, almost shocked by what she heard. At this point, Karma laughed.

"You're funny, Okuda-san. Let's continue this talk outside the library. I don't want to have another sermon from the librarian," Karma said as he stood up and gave the flash drive back to Manami.

"W-wait!" Manami replied as she tagged along with him. She figured out that maybe she can get answers from Karma.

While they were walking, Manami started the conversation.

"Karma-kun, is there a rivalry between you and Asano-kun?"

"Hm? Why do you ask that?"

"W-well, I-I can sense tension between the two of you."

"Probably," he replied and smirked. "So you want me to return this to Bitch-sensei, right?" Manami nodded in response.

"A-And, I-I want to ask you if you know me before I got into an accident," she added. Karma paused for a while before nodding his head. Manami's heart beat faster. She's probably going to get answers since her memories are still foggy.

"P-please tell me about my past. A-anything will be helpful. My memories. I think I'm starting to remember wh-what happened before and it would be helpful if someone might tell me more," Manami replied hesitantly, scared of what she might learn.

"Among the girls in the class, you're my closest friend. We often go home together and review with the others whenever exams are coming up. You're very timid but sometimes straightforward. You really love Science and you usually beat my scores. That's all I could say," Karma replied with little enthusiasm. He doesn't want to reveal everything just like that. Spilling out the truth all at once without any strong proof that she's been deceived by Asano would only cause confusion to her. She wouldn't believe him if there's no strong evidence despite the pictures from the flash drive. After all, Asano has strong influence on his deception.

Manami was disheartened because it felt that Karma, like everyone else, is keeping something away from her. She decided to tell her the dreams that she had.

"Y-you know, lately I've been dreaming th-that I'm a student of Class 3-E. I-I don't know why I was there. For all I know, I've never been part of 3-E b-but it bothers me that maybe I really am and this isn't where I sh-should be." There was a long pause. She gathered her strength to utter the next words. "B-but every time I ask Asano-kun a-and the others anything about the past, th-they would negate the question. So I-I felt lost. Th-that maybe I shouldn't be here and th-thinking about what I said about Class 3-E students b-back then. I-I don't know how I would face them if they're really my friends. I had hurt my friends' feelings." Manami said as she felt teary-eyed. Karma looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they've forgiven you. Those guys are understanding," he said gently while offering his handkerchief to Manami.

"Keep this flash drive. Maybe you should go and ask Asano about your past. I assure you that you'll get the answers tomorrow at the park," Karma added as he comforted Manami. At this time, Manami cried and almost hugged him. She knew at this moment that Karma can be trusted and she felt safe. It was a very comfortable silence and Karma wished it wouldn't end but he needs to go home and Manami should be back at her dormitory since it's almost dark.

"Thank you so much Karma-kun," Manami said and smiled brightly. Karma nodded and smiled back. He then decided to walk her to the dormitory before going home. In his mind, he said, "Tomorrow, everything will be revealed."

Author's note: Hey guys! I noticed that chapter 13 was so dull so I made more interaction in this chapter between Karma and Manami. Also, this fanfic will soon be ending with only a few chapters left. Thanks for those who read, reviewed, and supported my story. J


	15. Chapter 15 - Revelations!

Manami woke up, stretched her arms, and yawned. She glanced sideways and took her phone from the bedside table and checked the time.

'7 o'clock'

After a few seconds, she got up from her bed and prepared for the day. She knew that she needs to meet Asano at the park later but for some unknown reason, she wants to stay at home or go somewhere else isolated from everyone. Lately she's been feeling doubtful to Asano and her other classmates because every time she asks questions regarding the past, they would simply avoid it. It seems that they're hiding something important. It also seems that she can't trust anyone anymore. Well, anyone except someone – Karma Akabane.

Manami sighed and tried motivating herself. "Doubting isn't good. I should go and meet Asano-kun at the park. I might find out something important. Maybe he'll finally reveal why he's so secretive on such matters." With that, she decided to go to the park.

She was walking and caught a sight of Asano who is sitting at one the park benches. He smiled and waved his hand. She did the same and walked towards his location.

"Let's have a stroll," Asano suggested. Manami nodded. They strolled in the park without talking. They were enjoying the peacefulness of the place, the cool breeze, warm sunlight, and fresh air. It's the season of Autumn so leaves have already started falling, which gave the park a greater atmosphere. They continued walking and watched the children play at the playground. Some were playing musical instruments like flute, violin, and guitar while some were flying a kite.

Asano was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"I wish things could always be like this," he said while looking at the clear sky, then at her.

"You're right. It's such a fine weather. This will surely relieve yourself from stress, Asano-kun," Manami said as she smiled. He smiled back and sat a nearby bench. She followed.

"Strange," Manami muttered.

"What is?" Asano asked.

"H-huh?" Manami panicked after realizing that she spoke it aloud.

"What is strange?"

"U-um, well I-I was just wondering w-why did you ask me to go to this p-park. I m-mean, it's more stress relieving if you're a-alone, right?" she stuttered.

"Right. But I'm kinda worried. That's why," he said while staring at a distance.

"W-worried about what?"

"Akabane Karma."

"You're worried with Karma-kun?"

"More like I'm worried with his influence on you," Asano finally said as he shift his gaze from a distance to Manami's purple eyes.

"H-he's actually nice. Y-you shouldn't w-worry about that," Manami replied as she felt uncomfortable with Asano's gaze.

"I told you not to befriend him. He's a former Class 3-E. He's a violent person," he said with such anger in his voice. Manami didn't reply. It's useless to argue with him anyway.

"Asano-kun, a-are you hiding something from me?" she asked, her voice filled with courage.

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know. Whenever I ask you about the past, y-you would just ignore my question." She stood up. "I-I want to know what happened b-before I got into an accident. B-because my memories are c-coming back. A-and I'm scared." Asano looked straight at her eyes again. He took a deep breath.

"Sit down, Manami. I told you everything. We've been classmates and friends ever since first year. You've been in A class ever since." Asano felt his fist was about to clenched but he managed to relax them. After all, deception is his forte. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm sorry for dodging your questions." Manami took the flash drive.

"S-someone gave me this. It's filled with pictures of people that I do not know. B-but it seems that I'm…part of Class 3-E." Asano's eyes widened but he managed to tell her that it's probably fake pictures. That it's probably someone trying to mess up with her memories.

"It's probably Akabane's doing. We've been rivals and he'll do everything to destroy my image to you, Sorry for not telling you that. That's what I've been hiding from you," he said.

Manami hesitated to reply so she just calmed down and smiled. She knew it. She can't force him to reveal what he's hiding. Her doubts started rising again.

After a few minutes, she saw in her peripheral vision a little figure peeking at her at the next bench. It was a girl wearing a pink dress with a flute in her hand.

"Hello there!" Manami greeted and smiled at the little girl. The girl did the same but didn't went to Manami. She seemed to be scared. Manami giggled.

"Don't be scared. We're nice people," she said as she handed the little girl a candy from her pocket. The girl smiled and went to them. She took the candy and said her thanks.

"What's your name?" Asano asked.

"Nayumi."

"Hello, Nayumi-chan! I'm Manami and he is Asano-kun" greeted Manami. She giggled. She didn't know that she's friendly to children. Then, Suzuki said something that they didn't expect.

"I'm sorry," she said, her hands trembling as she started crying.

"Eh? Wh-what for?" Manami asked as she took the girl and asked her to sit at their bench.

"I was the cause why you almost died, Manami onee-chan," she answered between sobs.

"You mean you were there when I got hit by a car?" Nayumi nodded as she cried louder.

"I tried visiting you at the hospital together with my mom and dad but we found out that you were shifted to another hospital. I'm sorry for not being able to apologize and thank you for saving my life," Nayumi added.

"I-it's okay, Nayumi-chan. N-no one's hurt anymore. I'm fine now. I-it's not your fault," Manami said as she comforted the girl. Manami's heart raced. She never knew about her being transferred to another hospital. Nobody told her that. Maybe she'll discover something if she talked to Nayumi. Maybe she knew her.

After a few moments, Nayumi stopped crying. Asano stood up and volunteered to search for Nayumi's parents and to walk her to them.

"I-I'll go with you, too! I want to talk to her parents!" Manami insisted.

"It's okay. I'll ask for their contact or even ask them to meet you here if you have questions to ask them. Just stay there," Asano said as he carried the girl in his arms. Manami agreed and was left to sit at the bench again. She sighed.

Meanwhile, Asano went to a corner where Manami can't see them. He put the girl down and told her to look straight at his eyes without blinking. Seconds later, the girl obeyed and was in the process of being hypnotized.

"You must not talk to Manami and reveal what really happened." Asano said for the third time until someone ran and grabbed Nayumi away from Asano's grasp.

"Who's there?!" Asano exclaimed, aware that he's being watched. When he turned around, he saw someone whom he really hates, Karma Akabane.

Karma stood a few yards away from Asano. He held the little girl's hand and he wore his evil smirk and said, "Caught on act on your hypnosis, huh?" Karma glanced sideways and looked at Manami, who is assisting a green-haired girl who fainted. Manami was shocked as Asano upon seeing what just happened.

"Manami, you got it wrong. That's not it." Asano tried to explain.

"Wh-what do you mean by hypnosis?" Manami asked in a trembling voice. At this point, the green-haired girl whom she thought had fainted, got up and talked.

"Let me explain that. He'll be hypnotizing someone who might actually reveal the truth to you. Kids are honest so you won't suspect anything. And now, he's preventing that to happen," Kayano said as she fixed her neck tie. She acted like she's about to faint in order to lure Manami to the site where Asano was hypnotizing the girl.

"Wh-what's going on?" Manami asked, confusion taking over her.

"Okuda-san, Asano and the rest of Class 3-A has been trying to deceive you with lies. He hypnotized your classmates and even your parents to believe that you're from 3-A. I was lucky enough to meet Nayumi yesterday and asked her to tell you everything. I knew that he'll hypnotize her so I made a plan for you to see him caught on act with his nasty trick of deception," Karma said as he glared at Asano, who was glaring at him all this time.

"Will this be enough of an evidence?" Nagisa said as he pop out of the bush and handed Manami some fake documents and a request of transfer of Manami from one hospital to another without her parents' consent. Her hands were trembling as she examined the papers.

"Here's an additional evidence," Karma said as he showed them Asano's book on hypnosis.

"Plus the pictures in the flash drive," Kayano added.

"S-so all this time, I-I've b-been deceived? Asano-kun, h-how could you?" Manami said as tears run down her cheeks. Asano tried to convince Manami but it was too late. The evidence speaks of itself.

Manami's eyes were filled with hatred. She walked away from the scene and when anyone of them tried to follow her, she shouted.

"Please leave me alone! I need time for myself. I don't want to hear any of it." With that, she left Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, and Asano.

Meanwhile, Asano stood up and was about to punch Karma but Karma effortlessly dodged it. As a result, Asano lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"Checkmate!" Karma said as he, Nagisa, and Kayano walked away.

"That was a nice acting you did, Kayano," Nagisa said.

"Thanks! It's easy to act like fainting," Kayano replied while holding Nayumi's hand.

"Thanks for helping us out, Nayumi-chan! You're the only one who can unveil the truth," Karma said as the three of them smiled at the girl. The girl nodded.

"Aren't we going to go after Manami-chan?" Kayano asked.

"She said she wants some time alone. I'll go talk to her on Monday. She's my classmate in 3-A. I'll attend the first subject then talk to her," Karma said.

"Yeah. Okuda-san needs time to think about everything that happened. For now, tet's walk Nayumi-chan home," Nagisa suggested as Karma and Kayano agreed.

Author's note: Okay this is the second to the last chapter. Stay tuned for the last chapter.

Hint: There's a reason why Koro-sensei wasn't didn't help.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Last chapter

Koro-sensei: Finally! I have the spotlight on this final chapter~. I was starting to think that my presence is not needed for this fanfic until the author had an idea on how to put me in the spotlight. Well, without any more interruptions, please enjoy reading this last chapter. J

As soon as Karma Akabane woke up and got himself ready for school, he ran to go to Kunugigaoka – up the staircase until he reached Class 3-A's classroom. He entered the room, ignoring the the icy stares and the looks of students who are frightened at him. He would've skipped classes for the entire but he needs to do something – talk to Manami Okuda. He searched the room with his golden eyes but she's nowhere to be found. Instead, he caught the Asano looking at him with much grudge in his eyes. Similarly, Karma looked at him with much hatred. There was tension in the room that everyone felt uneasy staying there.

The school bell rang, indicating that classes are about to start in a short while but Manami hasn't showed up yet. Karma could've just walked away from the class but he decided to stay, hoping that Manami was just late. But it turned out that Manami was absent.

'I think I should text her,' he thought but he decided not to. 'Maybe she doesn't want to talk after all that happened last Saturday.' He could feel Asano's icy stare at him. He wants to provoke him into a fight but decided not to because it would be useless. Making Manami saw him caught on hypnotizing Nayumi last Saturday really felt great not only to him, but also to the whole Class 3-E.

During break time, he opened his phone and talked to Ritsu.

"Ritsu, has Okuda-san been there at the 3-E campus?" he asked the cute AI.

"No. I tracked her access card at their dormitory but she's not there. But I will inform you if she ever comes here," Ritsu replied with a smile. Karma thanked his classmate. He grabbed his bag and left his classroom. Complains can be heard that he'll be skipping classes again but he just shrugged it off.

He decided to go to Okuda residence but their parents told her that Manami is nowhere to be found.

"Calm down, Akabane-kun, Manami once ran away before and I'm sure she'll be back before 6pm," her father told him.

"After all, she doesn't want us to worry too much," her mother said but clearly worry can be seen in their faces. He decided to go and search for her in places that they've been before: museums, laboratories, parks, libraries, etc. But he had no luck at all.

"Where is she?" he asked as he sat on the park bench. Minutes later, he saw Nagisa, and Kayano approaching him.

"Got any luck?" he asked them. Both shook their heads.

"Geez, where is Koro-sensei when you need his Mach 20 speed?" Kayano whined as she took deep breaths after running around to search for the bespectacled girl.

"Well, he left earlier before Ritsu told us that Okuda-san is missing. Ritsu can't reach him now," Nagisa replied.

"Where did the Octopus go?" Karma asked.

"Earlier, he said that he wanted to stay at a traditional Japanese house inside a forest in an island away from this busy city so he went there. He didn't say where specifically. He just keep on saying that he wants to see a Japanese traditional house while sipping tea and relaxing at a hot spring," Nagisa added.

"He's really weird. He's in Japan and he must have seen already lots of traditional houses aleady," Kayano replied as she giggled. Karma just listened to Nagisa's added info on Koro-sensei's description of the dream traditional house that their teacher wants to see.

'Wait a minute. He's seen lots of Japanese traditional houses before. And based from Nagisa's description, those are the usual things that one would see in any traditional houses. Maybe he's searching for something specifically only to that house where he went? Something? Or maybe someone?' Karma thought to himself, his thoughts racing in his mind.

"That someone must be Okuda-san," he said to himself, but loud enough to be heard by Nagisa and Kayano so he explained what he just thought.

"That could be possible," Kayano replied, amazed by Karma's quick thinking.

"Yeah but we should search for more. If we can't find her, let's wait until the Octopus comes back." They all agreed. After 3 hours, they decided to go to 3-E and wait for Koro-sensei to be back.

Meanwhile, Manami sat alone in a locked room in their ancestral home within the forest. She's still shock of the revelations that she saw and heard at the park. She cried on how she's been deceived by Asano and the others. She hated to admit how she spoke against 3-E, which is where she should be. She remembered all those time that she thought Asano was her friend. But in the end, all those were lies. She was crying alone when she heard that something heavy fell outside the yard. She opened and gasped at what she saw.

"An o-octopus!" she exclaimed. She felt frightened when the yellow octopus stood up, its height shadowing her. But the feeling of fright was soon replaced when the octopus faced her and she was dumbfounded to see a big smile on its face and it greeted her.

"Good morning, Okuda-san!" Koro-sensei greeted in his cheerful tone.

"I-it talked!" Manami panicked.

"How rude! Of course I can talk. I am your unkillable teacher, Koro-sensei," he said as he shook offered Manami his tentacle. Manami shook the tentacle and apologize for addressing him as an'it.'

"So y-you're my teacher and Class 3-E is the assassination c-classroom? We're assassins and you're the target, Sensei?" Manami asked after Koro-sensei explained some details about Class 3-E.

"Correct," Koro-sensei said as his face turned to his usual expression when students. "I also missed your deadly chemicals. Your assassination is quite unique. You even teamed up with Karma-kun which made your assassinations very interesting," he added while turning pink.

"I-I want to try new chemicals to k-kill you, Sensei, but.." she replied, her cheerfulness was replaced by loneliness.

"What's the matter, Okuda-san?" Koro-sensei asked as he helped himself with the traditional tea that Manami prepared earlier.

"I-it's just that. I-I won't go back to Class 3-E. P-please don't get me wrong. I mean, h-having a unique teacher like you w-while assassinating and all seems fun but I don't think I will be able to face my classmates because I've offended them. Apologizing won't do any good," Manami replied.

"Okuda-san, your classmates and friends are always ready to forgive you for whatever you said. There are some of them who also went or were led to the wrong path but they were easily forgiven by your classmates." He began telling her Terasaka and Itona's failed attempts to assassinate him by being controlled by Shiro. Manami listened intently.

"Class 3-E is where even the worst students can be accepted as they are. Okajima-kun is your class pervert, Hazama-san sometimes is creepy and likes to scare others, Nakamura-san likes fooling around, Maehara-kun likes dating lots of girls but all of these students were accepted for what they are. Your classmates didn't look at them for what they've done or what they are doing. Even Karma-kun was accepted by your classmates even if he's really violent and he didn't trust teachers before. Irina-sensei was disliked by many of you before but she was accepted when she apologized to all of you. Everyone is accepted for what they are. Class 3-E will always be there to welcome you back."

"Do you think, they can forgive me? I-I have offended them just like how other students look at them," Manami asked.

"Of course. I'm sure they've already forgiven you ages ago," Koro-sensei replied, showing Manami his phone messages, filled with new messages from his students. Manami smiled and she regained her courage.

"I-I want to go back to Class 3-E," Manami said.

"That's great. Let's go, Okuda-san. They've been searching for you," Koro-sensei said. Manami agreed. Within two minutes, she found herself at the 3-E campus. She gathered her courage to open the door but before she could open the door, someone opened it from the classroom and she was shocked when everyone greeted her.

"Welcome back, Okuda-san!" the students cheered as the girls hugged her while the others clapped their hands for her return. She smiled at the warm welcome they gave her.

"U-um. I-I'm so sorry for h-having offended you before. I don't want to hurt you all. I-I was d-deceived by Asano-kun and the rest of 3-A," she said as she bowed her head in front of everyone.

"It's not your fault. It's alright now, Okuda-chan," Megu replied.

"Yeah. Besides, you said that they deceived you. You were clueless back then," Isogai added.

"Let's have more assassination together, Manami-san," Kanzaki said. She nodded and thanked them and apologized again.

She then noticed someone was standing at the door and when she faced to see who was at the door, she saw Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma smiling at her.

"Manami-chan!" Kayano shouted as the green-haired girl hugged her tightly. Nagisa smiled and clapped his hands along with the others. Soon, Karma approached her and patted her and smiled, "Welcome back."

The room was filled with teasing on Karma and Manami. Manami face turned red at the sudden teasing while Karma just stood there and let them have their little fun of teasing them. He kept in mind that he will have fun later while blackmailing them as he took note of the people behind the teasing.

"The ship continues it sail!" Fuwa shouted happily while hugging Hara.

"What was the name again? I forgot," Sugino asked.

"Karuda? Or was it Okubane?" Maehara answered.

"It's Karmanami!" Rio and Koro-sensei replied in chorus.

After having fun for the next few hours, they decided it was time to go home. Students said their 'Good bye' and 'See you tomorrow' to her and to others. Karma offered to walk home together and she agreed. But before going home, Manami handed the flash drive back to Bitch-sensei at the faculty room where she was greeted by Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei with a smile.

She met Karma at the corridor with her bag in his hand.

"Th-thank you, Karma-kun," she said as she took her bag.

"No problem. Let's go."

They were about to go when they saw Koro-sensei hiding behind a nearby bush. Karma tried attacking him with a anti-sensei gun but failed and soon, Koro-sensei was teasing Karma.

"Oh, by the way, Koro-sensei. I think I need to submit a transfer request letter to the Principal tomorrow," Manami said.

"No need for that, Okuda-san. Your transfer letter to 3-A were fake ones and I didn't sign it so it's invalid. Karma-kun, I have submitted already for your transfer request letter and the Principal agreed already," Koro-sensei replied.

"That's good to know. I hate being part of 3-A," replied Karma while trying to slash Koro-sensei with a knife.

"So starting tomorrow, you two are officially back to Class 3-E." Koro-sensei announced as he dodged Karma's multiple attacks. After a few seconds, Koro-sensei disappeared and Karma and Manami started walking together.

"When you w-were trying to convince me that I'm being d-deceived, I think Koro-sensei sh-should be there to explain it properly, right? I-I mean just by seeing him I will be convinced in an instant," Manami said just to break the silence.

"Sure that's an easy win but I know that he can't help back then," Karma replied.

"Why?"

"Because I overheard him and Karasuma-sensei talking in the staff room that he and the Principal had a condition when they learned that Asano deceived you. If I can take you back to 3-E without any help from Koro-sensei, then I will not be expelled. Koro-sensei did his best not to help me because helping me would cause the principal the right to give me an expulsion," he explained. "Also, before leaving 3-A, I saw Asano was being hypnotized by the Principal, his own father. I overheard that he caused him humiliation with his silly little plan. Serves him right."

"I-is that so?"

They continued walking until they were near Manami's house. Manami hugged Karma and kissed him on the cheek and said with her face all red. "Thank you, Karma-kun. I will never be back in 3-E if not for you."

"You're welcome," Karma replied as he turned red as well. She smiled upon seeing him all embarrassed. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

Karma smiled upon knowing that whatever deceptions and lies are ahead as obstacles for him to reach Manami, as long as there is the truth, he will be able to reach her anytime no matter. Whatever truth and lies there are, he'll be there for Manami. And she will for him.

Author's note: Thank you so much for those who read my fanfic until the very end! I couldn't have finished this without your support and reviews. I always love reading your comments and suggestions. I really appreciate them. Thank you so much. You guys are the best! J If you have any suggestion for another multi-chapter Karmanami fanfic, please don't hesitate to pm me. Love, animeisheart (author)


End file.
